


What's Up?

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le note della vita [96]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, M/M, Post-Fight, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 12,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24820891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Lo scontro con i Vindice si è concluso, lasciando i ragazzi in pezzi. Ora devono rimettere in piedi ciò che resta.Seguito di New Divide.Song-fic su What's Up (Official Video) dei 4 Non Blondes.Testo: https://www.mbmusic.it/2011/02/4-non-blondes-whats-up-video-testo-traduzione/
Series: Le note della vita [96]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1048631
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ha partecipato a: #6settingchallenge.  
> Link:  
> https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/3133927516630753/?comment_id=3134981806525324¬if_id=1592559132745555¬if_t=group_comment

Cap.1

_Twenty-five years and my life is still_

Fumizu posò dei fiori sul comodino dell’altro uomo e gli sorrise, passandosi la mano tra i capelli.

“Non sei più venuto in ufficio e ho supposto fossi tornato al tuo vecchio lavoro” disse.

Haruyoshi gli fece un sorriso stanco. Aveva il braccio fasciato e un occhio bendato.

“Mi fa piacere che tu sia venuto a trovarmi qui in ospedale” biascicò.

Romario finse di dormire, serrando entrambi gli occhi. Era l’altro nella stessa stanza e si trovava nel lettino successivo, nascosto da una tendina.

< Quell’idiota di Tsuyoshi non è ancora venuto a trovarci. O si è fatto ammazzare o è ricoverato anche lui.

Siamo proprio tutti fuori forma > pensò. Serrò il pugno intorno al proprio lenzuolo. < Se non avessi entrambe le gambe rotte sarei corso dal padroncino. A quest’ora lo scontro si starà già svolgendo ed io non posso sapere in che condizioni è il piccolo Dino >.

Haru tossì e si ritrovò ad ansimare.

“Mi aspettavo che saresti finito all’ospedale prima o poi. Cioè, penso che nel tuo lavoro sia normale” mormorò Fumizu, grattandosi sotto l’occhio.

Haruyoshi chiuse l’occhio sano.

“Forse è meglio che io ti lasci l’indirizzo di casa mia. Così possiamo vederci anche in posti più normali” disse.

Fumizu arrossì ed annuì.

“Posso fare qualcosa per aiutarti? Non sono un medico e…”.

“Mi hanno imbottito di antidolorifici. Ci sarebbe una prima cosa che puoi fare” esalò Haruyoshi.

“Ossia?” domandò Fumizu, serrando i pugni.

“M-mi… aiuteresti a bere?” gli domandò Haruyoshyi.

Fumizu rispose: “Certo”. Gli aprì la bottiglietta d’acqua e gliela avvicinò alla bocca. “Piano, ecco, così… bravo…”.

Haruyoshi lasciò che l’altro lo facesse bere, Fumizu controllò che rigagnoli d’acqua non gli finissero addosso. Gli allontanò la bottiglietta dalla bocca quando lo vide tossire.

Haruyoshi ansimò, regolando il respiro.

“Potresti controllare mia figlia? In questo momento è da sola” implorò.

Fumizu annuì. “Sarò un ottimo zio, vedrai”.

< Quel tipo non sembra per niente un mafioso. Non posso chiedergli se andrebbe a controllare anche Dino. Penso che lo farebbe, in fondo sono amico di Haruyoshi. Però il signorino e il resto della famiglia Cavallone sarebbero decisamente un rischio da affrontare fuori dalla sua portata > pensò Romario. Avvertiva tutto il suo corpo indolenzito e delle fitte all’altezza del collo.

“Allora, almeno hai vinto prima di finire così?” chiese Fumizu.

“Ne ho sconfitti tredici. Non pensavo di esserne più capace” esalò Haruyoshi.

Fumizu rabbrividì.

“Sei davvero incredibile. Se mai mi troverò nei guai, saprò chi chiamare” disse.

Haru gli rispose: “Magari non mentre sono in ospedale. Prendi carta e penna. Così ti lascio il mio indirizzo”.

Fumizu si mordicchiò il labbro.

“Non vorrei sembrarti indiscreto, ma… Potresti lasciarmi anche il tuo numero di telefono? A quello vecchio non rispondi più”.

“Certo” disse Haruyoshi.

Rosario sbuffò dalle narici.

< Si prendessero una camera d’albergo singola e non un letto di ospedale quei due. Sembrano dei ragazzini alla loro prima cotta!

Anzi, il signorino Dino era molto più maturo di entrambi > pensò.

La testa gli diede una fitta e si abbandonò, perdendo i sensi.


	2. Cap.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato a: #6settingchallenge.  
> Link:  
> https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/permalink/3138144942875677/

Cap.2

_Trying to get up that great big hill of hope_

_For a destination_

Bianchi si affacciò al parapetto in metallo, illuminata dalla luce dei lampioni. Le lacrime le rigavano il volto, mentre il vento notturno le faceva ondeggiare i capelli rosa intorno al viso.

“Caos” risuonò una voce maschile da dietro gli alberi.

Bianchi rabbrividì.

< Ora che è adulto è così silenzioso > pensò.

“Cosa ci fai qui? Pensavo fossi davanti alla sala operatoria” disse Reborn. Camminò sotto le pesanti fronde e la raggiunse, con le mani in tasca.

“Questa è tutta colpa mia. Io non l’ho protetto.

Non posso perderlo, non come ho perso Romeo” gemette Scoglio. Ingoiò un singhiozzo, mentre avvertiva una fitta al petto. Serrò con forza le mani intorno al ferro del parapetto.

Reborn si calò il cappello davanti al viso e sospirò.

“Guarda che i medici hanno detto che è fuori pericolo” disse.

Bianchi si voltò e lo abbracciò, nascondendogli il viso contro il petto. “Zio, perché lo dici così?” gemette.

Reborn distolse lo sguardo, arrossendo.

< L’ho rapita per allontanarla da Danilo. Pensavo che seducendola, senza poi toccarla con un dito e lasciarla, fosse una buona vendetta contro di lui.

Ho cercato di convincere Hayato che fosse la causa della morte della sua vera madre. Così anche lui è scappato di casa.

Lo odiavo così tanto che non mi sono accorto che facevo del male a dei bambini innocenti. Potevo essere un buon zio, ed invece ho solo sprecato un’altra occasione.

In fondo Danilo non mi ha mai fatto niente. Non era colpa sua Salvatore lo preferiva a me… O forse ero solo convinto di questo >. Sospirò pesantemente.

“Dicono che non camminerà più” ammise.

L’urlo di dolore di Bianchi risuonò tutt’intorno. La giovane rischiò di cadere a terra, Reborn la sostenne poggiandosela contro e lei rimase immobile, schiantata.

Reborn l’ascoltò respirare a fatica. Accese le sue fiamme del sole e assottigliò gli occhi.

“Troveremo un modo per evitare che succeda. Te lo giuro. Sono il Sole di Tsuyoshi, impedirò a suo figlio di finire così.

Salverò Takeshi”.

< Devo andare a cercare Skull. Gli farò pentire di essere scappato ed insieme troveremo una soluzione > pensò, con una smorfia sul volto.

Bianchi annuì piano.

“Taki ha così tanti sogni da realizzare. Deve diventare campione di Baseball. Questo è il sogno di tutta la sua vita.

Non vivrebbe più se non lo potesse realizzare” gemette, mentre le lacrime le rigavano il volto copiosamente.

***

_‘_

_< So che sono in un letto di ospedale. Ne ho l’assoluta certezza. __Takeshi_ _sta rischiando la vita nell’altra stanza,_ senpai _Ryohei_ _aveva delle ferite gravi... Diversi di noi erano mal ridotti._

_Hayato_ _non vuole assolutamente che io mi alzi. A quanto pare il mio corpo è debilitato. Qualsiasi cosa sia successa, ci ha salvato. So che dovrei essere arrabbiato, era praticamente una possessione, ma so anche che potendo quella persona sarebbe venuta._

_Semplicemente non poteva salvarci in altro modo. Mi sta bene visto che ho potuto salvare i miei amici >. _ _Sawada_ _Tsunayoshi_ _allungò le gambe, sospirando, facendole penzolare nel vuoto. Si guardò intorno, era accomodato in una scalinata in marmo ricoperta di polvere. Intorno a lui c’erano le alte mura di un castello, le immense vetrate erano ingrigite e l’intonaco sporco si era staccato in diversi punti._

_Secondo era seduto su qualche gradino sopra di lui e sghignazzava._

_< Questa dev’essere una specie di visione. Però non sembra un altro tempo o dimensione. Penso che siamo nel mio presente, ma su un diverso piano astrale > rifletté._

_“Secondo… Non dovresti ridere” lo richiamò._

_“Pensavo a quella ‘feccia’ di Squalo. Poteva anche non preoccuparsi._ _Xanxus_ _se la sarebbe cavata. Il destino è solo una cazzata” rispose Ricardo._

_“Squalo potrebbe…” gemette_ _Tsuna_ _, serrando i pugni._

_“Squalo cosa?! Squalo tornerà, più rumoroso di prima. Non moriamo così facilmente nella nostra famiglia. Vedrai, si rimetterà in sesto e_ _Xanxus_ _lo troverà anche più bello e intrigante di prima” ribatté secco il quadro._

_Tsunayoshi_ _chinò il capo. < Assomiglia così tanto allo _ _Xanxus_ _del futuro._

_Mi chiedo se Ricky si fosse ispirato a lui quando, fingendosi_ _Xanxus_ _, ha riso della sconfitta di Squalo contro_ _Takeshi_ _. Io non voglio che_ _Xanxus_ _diventi come Secondo!_

_Appena potrò liberarmi dalla possessione di Primo, libererò lui da Secondo._ _Xanxus_ _merita di potersi disperare quando il suo Squalo rischia la vita > pensò. “Anche _ _Hayato_ _tornerà sempre da me, neanche la morte può separarci, ma non per questo riderei” disse gelido._

_“Siete troppo debolucci. Questo mondo quelli come voi li mastica e poi li sputa” ringhiò Secondo._

_Tsuna_ _lo fissò. “Questo è quello che ti è successo?” domandò._

_Secondo si alzò e gli diede le spalle._

_Tsuna_ _si alzò e lo abbracciò da dietro._

_“Mi dispiace che ti abbiano fatto male. Però non è ferendo gli altri che starai meglio. Lascia che ti aiuti io” lo pregò._

_Secondo si voltò e lo guardò con gli occhi liquidi, le sue iridi erano di un verde intenso._

_“Sei così dannatamente simile a quello che mio padre voleva essere da far male” gemette._

_Tsuna_ _serrò le labbra._

_“Io non sono Primo e non voglio esserlo, ma... Se hai bisogno di vedere lui in me per stare meglio, fa pure”._

_Ricardo s’inginocchiò e lo abbracciò._

_“No, non voglio. Non farti divorare l’anima, moccioso. Non lasciare che la disperazione ti confonda, non commettere i miei sbagli”._

_“Non lo farò. Mi devo occupare anche di voi Vongola passati” sussurrò_ _Tsuna_ _._

_‘_

Tsuna si ritrovò a stringere il cuscino nel letto dell’ospedale. Si guardò intorno confuso e sospirò.

“Beh, non importa su che piano astrale l’ho promesso. Io ti aiuterò Secondo e lo farò con tutti voi stupidi Vongola!” gridò.

Secondo, che lo fissava dal quadro sulla testata del letto, gli sorrise. 

“Non ne dubito” bisbigliò senza voce.


	3. Cap.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato a: #6settingchallenge.  
> Link:  
> https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/permalink/3138144942875677/

Cap.3

_I realized quickly when I knew I should_

_That the world was made up of this brotherhood of man_

_For whatever that means_

Reborn incrociò le gambe e si sedette al centro della barca.

“Grazie per questo passaggio” sussurrò.

Ianez gli sorrise, scrollando le spalle. “Non capita tutti i giorni che tuo padre si presenti alla tua porta”. Si portò una sigaretta alle labbra e ne ispirò il fumo. “Comunque ti sto aiutando solo perché mi hai promesso di farmi incontrare Xanxus. Sono anni che il mio ‘boss’ vuole poter finalmente stringere un accordo con lui”.

Reborn annuì.

< Cosa ha portato Skull in acqua? Lui non sa nuotare ed è andato ad affrontare direttamente l’oceano in tempesta > rifletté.

“Gli conviene aspettare, per adesso. Xanxus è parecchio su di giri” disse. Si massaggiò la gola che gli doleva e si guardò intorno. Sul cappello aveva montato una luce da minatore e la utilizzava per rischiarare il mare intorno a sé.

Ianez gli rispose: “Non fatico a crederci. Guarda lì”. Gl’indicò una scala luminosa che scendeva da delle pesanti nuvole nere e si fermava sul mare. “Hanno aperto un passaggio per il mondo delle idee per bloccare la navigazione in questa zona”.

Reborn fece una smorfia.

< Il regno di ‘quello là’ è su un’isola magica. Che Skull stesse cercando di raggiungerlo?

Non penso sia proprio opera ‘sua’. Non avrebbe motivo di conoscere Skull e soprattutto ha già la barriera protettiva di ua strega intorno al suo regno, non avrebbe bisogno di patti con gli dei.

Anzi, gli dei non gli sono mai andati a genio > pensò.

Ianez si mise a remare controcorrente per allontanarsi dalla direzione della scalinata.

“Eccolo!” gridò Reborn. Sgranò gli occhi e impallidì, vedendo il cadavere che galleggiava a pelo dell’acqua.

< Non ci credo! Non può avere davvero provato ad arrivarci senza una nave! > pensò. Si tuffò e si mise a nuotare verso di lui. < Non importa che sia immortale. Potrebbe annegare in eterno così! >.

Lo raggiunse e, a fatica, se lo caricò, cercando di nuotare verso la barca.

Il figlio serrò le mani intorno ai remi fino a far sbiancare le nocche, guardandolo con apprensione.

< Ho appena ritrovato mio padre. Non voglio vederlo sparire in mare > si disse.

Reborn si issò, portando Skull con sé e lo stese sul fondo della barca. Iniziò a colpirlo alle spalle, cercando di fargli vomitare l'acqua.

Skull sgranò gli occhi ed iniziò a tossire. Ianez lo sentì rantolare, mentre l'acqua veniva rigurgitata dalla sua bocca spalancata e schizzava anche dalle sue narici.

“Sei impazzito, valletto?!” sbraitò Reborn, con gli spiritati.

Skull boccheggiò, tremando. Il freddo lo sentiva fin nelle ossa, i suoi vestiti erano impregnati d’acqua e aveva perso la parrucca.

Alzò il capo, con aria spaesata e lo guardò, battendo i denti. “Che… di-dia…di-diamine…” balbettò. Il suo occhio sinistro si chiuse un paio di volte di scatto, mentre si ritrovava a tossire. Si ripiegò su se stesso, mentre il suo viso si deformava dal terrore.

“Do-dove… si-sssh-sia…ghhh…gnnn…”.

Ianez corrugò la fronte.

< Ero convinto fosse morto. Cosa diamine ci fa un balbuziente nell’oceano di notte? Tentava di annegare? > si domandò.

Reborn issò Skull per le spalle. “Hai cercato di nuotare!” gli gridò.

Skull fece una smorfia. “Cazzo!” riuscì a scandire, tremando. Serrò gli occhi, mentre le lacrime gli rigavano il volto. “I-io… nnnnh-no-non… non… ricordo nnnn-nien-te” biascicò.

Reborn se lo appoggiò contro, serrando gli occhi.

“Va tutto bene. Ora ti portiamo in un posto asciutto”. < Doveva essere anche lui in trance. Come c’è caduto? Perché?!

Dannazione! Sta andando tutto per il verso sbagliato > pensò.

Skull si aggrappò spasmodicamente alla giacca di Reborn, affondando il viso nella sua camicia. Vi si abbandonò singhiozzando.

Reborn, a fatica, gli fece una carezza sulla testa, infilando le dita tra i capelli color oro completamente fradici. Notò che il trucco era sparito sul viso dell’altro e ingoiò un sospiro.

< Sembra un bambino piccolo terrorizzato. Io volevo arrabbiarmi, ma come posso con un ‘pulcino’ come questo? > si chiese.


	4. Cap.4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipante alla: “Inchiostro di stelle Challenge”.  
> Tema: Maschera  
> Prompt: https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10221966828070521&set=p.10221966828070521&type=3&theater

Cap.4

_And so I cry sometimes_

Chrome incrociò le gambe e rimase seduta davanti alla porta dell’ospedale, con il capo incassato tra le spalle.

Un’infermiera le si avvicinò.

“Aspetti qualcuno, piccola?” le domandò.

“Uh” rispose la piccola e la donna si piegò in avanti, posando le mani sulle ginocchia lasciate scoperte dalla gonna candida.

Notò che la bambina aveva una benda a coprirle l’occhio e il suo sorriso s’intenerì. “Ti devono visitare?”.

Chrome negò col capo, facendo ondeggiare i capelli corti.

L’infermiera si rimise ritta in piedi e sospirò. “Questo non è il reparto di oculistica, tesoro. Qui vengono ricoverate le persone un po’ più gravi” mormorò.

“Lo so” rispose Chrome con un filo di voce.

L’infermiera serrò un pugno.

< Chissà che malattie deve avere questa bambina. Sembra così smunta. Andrò a chiedere se qualcuno ha visto i suoi genitori > pensò.

“Tra un po’ chiude l’orario di visita, tesoro” le disse, allontanandosi.

Chrome la guardò andar via socchiudendo l’occhio lasciato scoperto. Si passò le mani sulle pieghe della gonnellina corta, appianandole e saltò giù.

< Ken si è allontanato. Anche Rokudo-sama e Mukuro-sama sono via da parecchio. Sarà meglio cercarli.

Però poi torno qui. Voglio sapere se Takeshi si sentirà meglio > pensò. Le sue gote erano rosso acceso e i corti capelli le solleticavano il collo.

L’infermiera tornò indietro e si guardò intorno, vedendo che il sedile era vuoto.

“Povera bambina. Sarà tornata nel suo reparto. A quell’età devono solo giocare ed invece sono già tanto malati. Dovrebbero avere le maschere di carnevale e non cupi bendaggi” mugolò.

< L’infermiera mi ha detto che l’hanno già vista in questo ospedale e allora hanno scoperto che dietro quella benda le manca l’occhio. Il fatto che sia viva con un danno simile è un miracolo > pensò.

***

“Ma-Mamma?” domandò Tsunayoshi, sgranando gli occhi.

Nana si avvicinò al letto e lo abbracciò delicatamente, accarezzandogli la testa. “Piccolo mio, ho saputo adesso da tuo padre che eri stato ricoverato qui”. Gli accarezzò la nuca, passando le dita sottili tra i capelli del ragazzino, scompigliandogli le ciocche castane larghe tre dita.

Tsuna la guardò con aria confusa.

“Iemitsu?” domandò.

Nana si sedette sul bordo del letto e sciolse l’abbraccio, scrutandolo con aria preoccupata.

“Sì, piccolo. Ha combattuto insieme a te e non ha potuto dirmelo prima”.

Tsuna deglutì a vuoto.

“Mamma, sembri diversa”.

Gli occhi di Nana divennero liquidi.

“Mi dispiace se fino ad ora sono stata una madre assente. A-avevo… avevo dei problemi, bambino mio… Però ora sono qui, voglio rimediare” gemette quest’ultima.

Tsuna negò vigorosamente col capo.

“Tu mi hai sempre voluto bene, mamma. Mi hai sempre preparato da mangiare, facevi la spesa, lavavi i panni e tante altre cose” mormorò.

< Soltanto che alle volte muovevi la testa ripetutamente di scatto e andavi a sbattere contro la porta del garage, come se cercassi di passarci attraverso.

Da molto piccolo pensavo tu fossi svampita, crescendo ho pensato fosse colpa della depressione. Credevo che la partenza di papà ti avesse fatto impazzire > pensò, serrando le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.

Nana esalò: “Sempre che tu mi voglia ancora come mamma”.

Tsuna le prese la mano nella propria. “Certo che ti voglio!”. I suoi occhi sgranati brillarono. “Chi ti ha fatto stare… così? Intendo meglio” mormorò.

Selene arrossì, distogliendo lo sguardo.

“Il boss… Voglio dire il signor Tsuyoshi” spiegò.

Tsuna le sorrise. “Sono felice che andate d’accordo” trillò.

Nana annuì. “Da oggi cercherò di fare la buona mamma. Per cominciare ti ho portato qualcosa da mangiare” spiegò.

Tsuna sgranò gli occhi.

“Sono onigiri! I miei preferiti!” festeggiò. < Mamma ora non sembra più così vuota e spenta. Se il signor Yamamoto le fa così bene, dovrebbero vedersi più spesso! In fondo anche lui è la mia famiglia, insieme al vero Iemitsu > si disse.


	5. Cap.5

Cap.5

_When I'm lying in bed_

Takeshi stava sdraiato nel letto, il viso pallido e leggermente grigiastro. Teneva gli occhi chiusi e respirava piano, in modo quasi inudibile.

< Si trova in uno stato di semi-incoscienza. Risponde sì, ma non sembra presente a se stesso. Con che cuore posso dire a Lavanda che si trova qui in queste condizioni? >. Strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare. < Non posso neanche tenerglielo nascosto. In questo momento starà impazzendo di preoccupazione >.

Nana stava ritta in piedi davanti alla porta e lo guardava con aria preoccupata.

< Devo tornare in fretta a controllare il mio piccolo Tsuna, prima che mi mandino via dall’ospedale, ma non potevo non vedere come stava il boss ora che finalmente si è svegliato.

Avrei dovuto impedirgli di scoprire di suo figlio così presto. Non era ancora in condizioni.

Era ovvio che si sarebbe precipitato a vedere come stava > si disse.

“Che cosa gli hanno fatto?!” domandò Tsuyoshi.

Selene sussurrò: “È vivo…”.

“Non ho chiesto questo!”.

Nana rabbrividì al tono duro dell’altro uomo. Aveva i capelli rossi sciolti che gli ricadevano sul viso smagrito, dalle occhiaie ben vivide.

“Tsu…”.

< Ho scoperto che ha recuperato il suo corpo da poco. Se lo avessi saputo non lo avrei mandato da solo ad affrontare una sfida così dura. Anche se forse non avrebbe accettato di combattere lo stesso nemico in due > si disse lei.

Tsuyoshi sussurrò: “Come ha potuto ridursi così? Lui era troppo forte per potersi ridurre così!”. Sospirò. “Passami dell’acqua, per favore. Ha bisogno di essere idratato”.

Nana obbedì.

“Ecco a te. Non credo che i dottori lo stiano trascurando” gli rispose in un sussurro.

Tsuyoshi fece un sorriso amaro.

“Ho molta più esperienza di qualsiasi medico”. Fece socchiudere le labbra del figlio

“Lo so. Sei appena uscito anche tu dalla terapia intensiva” gli ricordò Nana.

“Ecco a te, piccolo mio” disse Tsuyoshi rivolto al figlio. Gl’impedì di affogarsi, muovendosi con gesti attenti.

“Tuo figlio è potente, ma si è preso il colpo diretto ad un suo amico” raccontò Selene.

“Tsuna?” chiese Tsuyoshi.

Nana rispose: “No”, con tono secco. < Sarà anche tuo figlio, ma per me è il mio bambino. Lui ha chiamato me mamma per tutto questo tempo. Non permetterò mai più a nessuno di sottovalutarlo o considerarlo incapace. Nemmeno a te, boss! > pensò.

“Avrei dovuto comunque aspettarmelo, ha un cuore troppo buono” mormorò Tsuyoshi, riferendosi a Takeshi, accarezzandogli la testa e scompigliandogli i capelli mori che aderivano al viso sudato.

“Boss, hanno detto che non camminerà mai più” ammise Selene.

“Allora sta solo fingendo di essere così sonnolento da non riconoscermi bene?” chiese Tsuyoshi, recuperando una pezzuola.

Selene rispose: “No, è imbottito di antidolorifici”. Guardò dove aveva posato la bottiglietta d’acqua.

“Capisco” sussurrò Tsuyoshi, pulendo il viso del figlio con una pezzuola. “Puoi anche andartene. Io troverò una soluzione al più presto, ma per ora voglio stargli accanto”.

“Vuoi rimanere qui oltre l’orario di visita?” chiese Selene.

“Anche tutta la notte se è necessario. So come rendermi invisibile a medici e infermiere quando arriveranno” rispose Tsuyoshi, annuendo.

Selene, avviandosi verso la porta, rispose: “Come vuoi”.

“Non lascerò il mio bambino. Non avrei dovuto lasciare che accadesse” gemette Tsuyoshi.

Lei si voltò verso di lui.

“Hai fatto il possibile”.

Tsuyoshi mormorò: “Non era abbastanza”.


	6. Cap. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: Soft-incest.  
> Scritta sentendo anche: HD | Nightcore - The Phantom of the Opera [Movie version]; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pNTwn3upk7s.  
> Partecipante alla: “Inchiostro di stelle Challenge”.  
> Tema: Maschera  
> Prompt (cit. Fantasma dell'Opera):  
> Those who have seen your face  
> Draw back in fear  
> I am the mask you wear  
> [It's me they hear]  
> Your spirit and my voice  
> In one combined  
> (Coloro che hanno visto il tuo volto  
> si sono ritratti in preda alla paura  
> Io sono la maschera che tu indossi  
> [È me che sentono]  
> Il tuo spirito e la mia voce  
> Fusi in una cosa sola)

Cap. 6

_Just to get it all out what's in my head_

“Come ti senti?” domandò Skull, seduto sulla finestra.

Takeshi mugolò, socchiudendo un occhio e si passò la mano tra i capelli mori. Cercò di alzarsi in piedi, ma il dolore glielo impedì, sentiva un formicolio alla schiena e non percepiva la parte inferiore del proprio corpo.

“Nonna?” domandò.

Skull gli sorrise, facendo ondeggiare la catenina che aveva al labbro.

“Hai avuto altre visite prima di me?” domandò.

Takeshi socchiuse gli occhi.

“Cre-credo mio padre”. La testa gli affondò nel cuscino e socchiuse gli occhi. “Anche Belphegor. Di questo ne sono sicuro. Mi ha detto che sta andando a chiamare Byakuran”.

Skull gli disse, allungando le gambe: “Probabilmente vuole fare un patto con lui. Byakuran farà in modo che tu abbia il tuo mare nella sua interezza. Così lui sarà libero e tu ti ritroverai intrappolato da visioni e complesso del dio”. Si sporse in avanti. “In cambio, però, potrai tornare a camminare”.

Takeshi mugolò debolmente.

“Se sai che guarirò a breve… Perché sei così preoccupato?”.

Skull saltò in piedi e si avvicinò al capezzale del letto.

“Sono preoccupato per te. Potevi morire” disse secco.

“E?” domandò Takeshi. Si grattò a fatica il viso. “Non che quello che mi hai detto non basti, ma sembri sospettoso”.

“Angel è venuto a trovarti? Usumi?” lo interrogò Skull.

Takeshi fece un sorriso stanco.

“Squalo è mal ridotto. Mamma Lù e il suo programmatore ci stanno mettendo parecchio ad aggiustarlo. Genkishi sta cercando di salvare le schede di memoria.

Xanxus si aggira per l’ospedale come una bestia feroce divorata dal rimorso e il senso di colpa.

Non credo che nessuno mi darà fastidio o finirà arso vivo da Xanxus” spiegò con voce debole.

< O da mio padre. Anche lui sembra sul piede di guerra > si disse.

“Fatti rimboccare le coperte” disse Skull.

Takeshi borbottò: “Ormai sono grande. Non devi più occuparti di me”.

“Tu sarai sempre un bambino per me” ribatté Skull.

“… E tu sarai sempre preoccupato che Angel possa farmi il lavaggio del cervello” brontolò Takeshi.

Skull socchiuse gli occhi pesantemente truccati.

_Sebastiana allungò la mano verso il viso del fratello, coperto per metà da una maschera candida._

_Giotto l’afferrò con forza e le strinse il polso così forte da arrossarglielo._

_“Non farlo mai più” ringhiò._

_Sebastiana abbassò il capo._

_“Perdonatemi mio re” soffiò._

_Giotto le lasciò andare il polso e le diede le spalle, facendo ondeggiare l’ampio mantello._

_Sussurrò: “Non devo fare mai altro. Continui a sbagliare e non fai che chiedere perdono”._

_Sebastiana strinse i pugni dalle dita sottili al petto e chinò il capo, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi boccoli dorati._

_“Ci sarà un modo in cui potrò placare la vostra ira”. Le sue iridi azzurre brillarono. “Vi supplico” pregò._

_Giotto piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i capelli color oro dalle ciocche larghe tre dita._

_“Coloro che hanno visto il mio volto si sono ritratti dalla paura. Neanche ai miei più cari amici l’ho mostrato. Tu dovresti saperlo” ringhiò. Serrò un pugno e si voltò lentamente._

_< Tu in sogno vieni da me. So che il mio cuore e la mia anima ti appartengono. Ti permetto di controllarmi in ogni modo > pensò Sebastiana. “Mio Angelo della musica, io non ho paura di voi”._

_Giotto alzò la mano e fermò lo schiaffo ad un dito dal viso di lei._

_“Allora canta per me. CANTA!” gridò._

_< Sei dentro la mia mente. Non so cosa provo, sono persa in un labirinto senza fine > pensò la giovane. Iniziò a gorgheggiare, serrando gli occhi. Le sue labbra erano rosee come rose in boccio._

_“Io sono la maschera che indossi “._

_“Canta, mio angelo della musica! Canta! CANTA PER ME!”. Giotto urlava sempre di più, mentre la giovane si sgolava raggiungendo vette sempre più alte. Finché la sua voce non risuonò come l’urlo di un uccellino._

_Il canto di Sebastiana rimbalzò sulle pareti di pietra del rifugio, mentre le candele si spegnevano una dopo l’altra._

_La giovane cadde a terra, ansante, stringendosi la gola. Alzò lo sguardo implorante su di lui, che si era diretto al suo organo, celato dallo scuro mantello svolazzante._

_< Tu non riesci a manifestare ciò che hai dentro. Perciò lo farò io in tua vece. Sentiranno me ed il tuo spirito si fonderà alla mia voce. Saremo una cosa sola > pensò._

“Sempre” ammise Skull.


	7. Cap.7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il ricordo è stato scritto sentendo: Bleach Sad Soundtrack Piano Medley: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xfd8MkBwgVI.

Cap.7

_And I, I am feeling a little peculiar._

_“Sono troppo grande per te, questo è sbagliato” sussurrò Luigi. Si posò una mano sul volto e sospirò. “Dannazione. Ti ho visto crescere sin da bambino, ti ho visto fiorire. Spero un giorno di poterti vedere sbocciare, ma non con me”._

_Sebastiano lo guardava con aria preoccupata._

_“Quindi non mi ami?” domandò._

_Luigi gli accarezzò il viso e socchiuse gli occhi._

_“Sarebbe una maledetta bugia. Sì, ti amo di un amore che non mi si addice. Io uccido e combatto, non provo sentimenti così teneri._

_Il nostro amore sarebbe maledetto dagli dei. Nascerebbe sotto un astro di morte. Ti distruggerei ed io invece voglio vederti trionfare. Tu meriti il trono molto più di tuo fratello” mormorò._

_Sebastiano si strinse le braccia intorno al corpo._

_“Mi ripeto che devo essere lieto di poter sposare Giotto, che essere principessa è un onore. Però ogni volta che ci penso sale in me un orrore senza nome…”. Le lacrime gli rigarono il viso. “So che le storie di demoni e fantasmi sono raccontate dalle balie per spaventarci, ma…_

_Ogni tanto nei suoi occhi vedo li stessi che popolano i miei sogni”._

_Luigi s’inginocchiò davanti a lui e lo avvolse tra le braccia._

_“Spiriti inquieti agitano questa terra maledetta, il cui ordine naturale si sta contaminando._

_Fai bene a temere. Io non so cosa ha posseduto tuo fratello, cosa si agita in lui. Però fari bene a temerlo” mormorò._

_Sebastiano mormorò: “Vuole divorarmi._

_Io voglio salvarlo e salvarmi”._

_Luigi gli posò un tenero bacio sulle labbra._

_“Se è per proteggerti, accetterò quello che ci lega. Per quanto sia la più grande assurdità che abbia mai commesso” mormorò._

Reborn si passò la mano sul viso e scosse il capo, la testa gli pulsava.

Entrò nella casa e si sfilò le scarpe, i piedi gli dolevano. Si fermò al centro della sala, vedendo Sebastiana seduta alla finestra. La giovane guardava in modo melanconico fuori dalla finestra, delle farfalle le volteggiavano intorno.

Reborn chiuse la porta silenziosamente. Sentiva la bocca asciutta e la gola secca. Osservò la luce della luna illuminare i capelli color dell’oro della giovane e abbassò lo sguardo sui suoi seni.

“Skull, cosa vuoi?” domandò brusco.

Sebastiana si riscosse, rabbrividendo. Socchiuse la finestra e le farfalle volarono fuori.

“Sono venuta a chiederti il nome di quel tuo amico” sussurrò.

Reborn fece una smorfia.

Ringhiò: “Se avessi voluto dirtelo te lo avrei detto. Quando sarà il momento lo saprai” disse secco. Arrossì, mentre i suoi occhi indugiavano sul corpo di lei, che s’intravedeva attraverso la veste morbida.

Sebastiana saltò giù a piedi nudi e lo raggiunse, con movimenti leggiadri.

“Reborn, ho bisogno di saperlo. I ragazzi hanno rischiato troppo. Tsuna ha continue allucinazioni e ora Takeshi avrà bisogno di aiuto per controllare pienamente il mare” disse.

< Non così vicino! Non questa sera! Dei sentimenti mi agitano, dei ricordi strani che non mi appartengono. Mi sento così confuso.

Non sono in me, Skull! Stammi lontano > pensò Reborn, indietreggiando. Andò a sbattere contro il muro e gemette.

Sebastiana si chinò su di lui.

“Reborn cos’hai? Cosa ti è successo? Qualche attac…”. Iniziò a dire.

Reborn l’afferrò per le spalle e la baciò con foga, Skull sgranò gli occhi, mentre le loro lingue s’intrecciavano. Si lasciò sfuggire un mugolio di piacere, mentre i suoi muscoli si rilassavano.

Reborn invertì le posizioni e la sbatté contro la parete, approfondendo il bacio. Sebastiana socchiuse gli occhi, mentre le mani di Reborn si posavano su di lei, spogliandola.


	8. Cap.8

Cap.8

_And so I wake in the morning._

"Pronto? _Senpai_ mi senti? Ehi, Bel ci sei?" domandò Fran. Incrociò le gambe e alzò il capo, facendo ondeggiare il cappello morbido.

“Takeshi è il nostro centro. Non avremmo dovuto proteggerlo?” domandò Belphegor. Metà del suo viso era coperto dalla frangetta dorata.

Fran si mordicchiò il labbro.

“Tu hai fatto del tuo meglio. In fondo se non fosse stato per te, Belphegor non lo avrebbe curato” mormorò.

Fran socchiuse gli occhi. “Ora lui e Kikyo non potranno più tornare nella loro dimensione” esalò. Scrollò le spalle.

“Non potevano ugualmente. Le altre dimensioni si sono resettate.

Così potranno controllare che le loro versione di questo tempo crescano meglio.

A-aspetta… Stai piangendo?” domandò.

Belphegor singhiozzò più forte.

“Ho pensato che Takeshi fosse morto. Quando è stato trafitto, mi sono sentito morire…” gemette.

Fran lo abbracciò con forza e lo cullò contro di sé.

“Pe-perché mi stringi?” esalò la tempesta.

Fran gli rispose: “Non voglio vederti soffrire così. Vivo solo per le tue risate”.

“I-io ti… pugnalo…” piagnucolò Belphegor.

Fran gli schioccò un bacio sulla guancia.

“I tuoi pugnali non mi fanno niente. Sai benissimo che ho i vestiti imbottiti, soprattutto sulla schiena. Non ho mai creduto che mi volessi fare del male” rispose. Allungò la mano e gli accarezzò la sua. “Ti prometto che lo proteggeremo meglio, da oggi in poi. Sarà il mare più felice e sicuro di questo mondo. Credi in me”.

Belphegor si passò il dorso della mano sugli occhi.

“Ci credo…” mormorò.

Fran si sfilò un fazzoletto dalla tasca e glielo porse. “Asciugati le lacrime, allora. Perché ho bisogno di te al mio fianco per fare qualsiasi cosa”.

“ _Shishishi_. Contaci” esalò Belphegor. Afferrò il fazzoletto e lo utilizzò per pulirsi il viso.

Fran mormorò: “Se mai sarai di nuovo triste, conta pure su di me”.

“Vale anche per te… ranocchio” mormorò Belphegor.

“Aspetto un principe che mi dia il bacio” scherzò Fran.

***

Bianchi era seduta sul bordo del letto di ospedale.

“ _Uuuuffa_!

Pensavo di potermene andarmene dall’ospedale. I dottori, invece, non vogliono saperne. Non si sentono sicuro. Ho avuto un miracolo Vongola e ora muovo le gambe senza problemi. Che vogliono di più?” si lamentò Takeshi, steso nel letto.

Bianchi gli fece un sorriso stanco, aveva gli occhi cerchiati da delle profonde occhiaie.

“Amore, se dovessero trattenerti per troppo tempo ti farò scappare. Però approfittane per riposarti, almeno per un po’” sussurrò, sistemandosi una ciocca ei morbidi capelli rosa dietro l’orecchio. Gli porse un pacchettino. “Questo è per te”.

Takeshi lo prese e lo scartò, sgranando gli occhi.

“Una rosellina rossa” sussurrò, guardando il pendaglio.

Bianchi gli rispose: “So quanto ami il colore rosso”.

Takeshi le sorrise. Se la mise al collo e ci giocherellò.

“Sei la fidanzata migliore del mondo. Sei semplicemente fantastica” cinguettò.

Bianchi ridacchiò.

“Tu tiri fuori il meglio di me” sussurrò.

Takeshi sollevò la rosellina e la guardò.

< Mi ricorda papà. In questo modo sarà come se fosse sempre accanto a me. Non mi succederà più niente. Ci sarà la sua invincibilità a proteggermi > pensò.


	9. Cap.9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipante al: #summerbingokinkychallenge2020  
> Del gruppo: Non solo Sherlock ~ gruppo eventi multifandom  
> F/M; Ftm/F; dance  
> Prompt: Beauty

Cap.9

_And I step outside_

Mammon camminava lungo il corridoio polveroso, sulla sua testa girava una vipera a forma di aureola. Aveva i piedi scalzi e ogni tanto balzava, tenendo il capo chino e le braccia alzate, piegate, come ad imitare una marionetta.

Un corvo gracchiò, volando fuori dalle finestre dai vetri spaccati.

Mammon aveva il viso coperto da un ampio cappuccio e sulle gote dipinte una lacrima. Girò su se stessa un paio di volte, si fermò e alzò entrambe le braccia.

Accarezzò delle tende strappate appese alla finestra, passando oltre dei divanetti sfondati.

< La mia bellezza è sfiorita, ma posso ancora ritrovarla nella danza. Completamente deviata, peccaminosa come l’hanno voluta rendere per non ammettere che il marcio era nel loro cuore e nei loro occhi > pensò.

Fece una piroetta e strofinò i piedi nudi sul pavimento, si piegò a gattoni ed iniziò a disegnare con le dita sul pavimento, lasciando i segni grazie allo strato di polvere che spostava.

“Sapevo che ti avrei trovato qui” risuonò una voce maschile.

Mammon si voltò di scatto e si lasciò ricadere sulla parete scrostata, sporcandosi con l’intonaco.

“Reborn, era da un bel po’ che non assistevi più ad un mio spettacolo”. Fece un ghigno storto. “Anche se adesso non canto più. L’usignolo acclamato in tutto il mondo si è trasformato in un corvo senza voce”.

Reborn avanzò di un paio di passi.

“Avrei dovuto proteggerti. Anche dopo che ti ho lasciato, rimanevi comunque importante per me.

Solo che ho perso me stesso dopo la morte di Luce.

Ho abbandonato i miei Arcobaleno” sussurrò con voce rauca.

Mammon lo raggiunse e alzò la gamba di scatto, abbracciandola, rimanendo sulla punta dell’altro piede.

“A cosa devo la tua presenza qui? Sensi di colpa postumi?

O hai paura che le mie ‘gemelle’ siano figlie tue?” domandò.

Reborn scosse il capo, calandosi il cappello davanti al viso.

“Nella mia vita sono sempre scappato dai miei problemi. Ho lasciato che Salvatore rimanesse da solo quando è morto Settimo”.

Mammon gli avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio: “Forse dovrei farti pagare il biglietto per questo spettacolo”. Gli accarezzò le spalle, accarezzandogli le spalle, mentre gli girava intorno. “Fare le cose gratis non è da me” soffiò.

Reborn abbassò lo sguardo.

“Dokuro era mio amico. Non pensavo che ti avrebbe fatto del male” ammise, serrando un pugno.

“Non sono più neanche sicura di essere una donna. Mi sento molto di più un uomo.

Forse è per questo che ho preferito Victoria a Fong” rispose Mammon. Si stese sul pavimento e gli porse la mano.

Reborn l’afferrò e la sollevò, la fece volteggiare e le mise le mani sui fianchi, issandola. Girò su se stesso e la mise a terra, iniziando a danzare insieme a lei.

Si muovevano all’unisono, ora guardandosi, ora stringendosi e ora solo sfiorandosi guardando nella direzione contrario.

“Sì, dovrei proprio farti pagare il biglietto” sussurrò Mammon. Scivolò tra le sue gambe e lui la sollevò nuovamente. “Una tale bellezza si paga”. Aggiunse.

Reborn aderì alla schiena di lei e Mammon gli abbandonò la testa sulla spalla. Il cappuccio era scivolato, lasciando scoperto il suo viso.

I loro respiri erano corti e il sudore scivolava lungo i loro corpi.

“Hai sempre avuto ogni dote. Sei sia un artista che un genio, ma non hai mai usufruito di tutto questo. Hai sprecato ogni dono che ti si sia stato fatto. Appesantito da assurdi rimpianti e pigrizia” soffiò Mammon.

“Sono il miglior hitman” rispose Reborn. Muovevano i loro bacini a ritmo, Reborn posò una mano sul fianco di lei, mentre l’altra la teneva sul dorso della sua.

“Non uccidi chi dovresti” ribatté Mammon.

Reborn le fece fare un casquè, mentre rispondeva: “Sono il miglior tutor”.

“… Ed insegni a bambini come Tsuna a diventare boss dei Vongola rovinandosi la vita” soffiò Mammon.

“Se ti pago potrò dirti il motivo per cui sono venuto?” chiese Reborn.

Mammon gli avvolse le braccia intorno al collo e gli cinse i fianchi con le gambe.

“Ora parli la mia lingua” sussurrò.

Reborn la mise giù su un divanetto e si allontanò, accendendosi una sigaretta.

“Sono stato a letto con Skull” ammise.


	10. Cap.10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per il: #FlashWeekChallenge della pagina: Better than Canon.  
> Prompt: Prudenza.

Cap. 10

_And I take a deep breath and I get real high._

Ryohei era steso su Kyoya, che teneva stretto il guinzaglio rosso legato al suo collare di pelle nera con le borchie.

Hibari era sdraiato a faccia in su sul pavimento gelido, dove stavano abbandonati due guantoni da box e delle garze per fasciare le mani.

Kyoya mordicchiò il labbro inferiore di Ryohei, succhiandolo. Quest’ultimo era ignudo, ma sulla testa aveva un cerchietto decorato con due orecchie da coniglio.

Sasagawa teneva gli occhi chiusi, con le iridi liquide.

Kyoya ghignò, mostrando i denti aguzzi e pallidi. Gli stringeva i fianchi con le ginocchia. Con la mano libera gli afferrò un gluteo morbido e rosato, palpeggiandolo.

“Come hai fatto a convincermi a lasciarmi andare così?” domandò Hibari.

Ryohei si strusciò su di lui, posandogli una serie di baci sul mento e la guancia.

“Abbiamo rischiato di essere spazzati via e probabilmente rischieremo ancora la morte”. Gli accarezzò il viso, giocherellando con una ciocca di capelli mori. “Abbiamo bisogno di sentirci vivi”.

“Se esagererai, ti morderò comunque a morte” soffiò Hibari. Tirò verso di sé, facendo stringere il collare.

Ryohei scoppiò a ridere e lo baciò con foga. Kyoya ricambiò con un mugolio, intrecciando le loro lingue, mentre la saliva si mischiava.

Sasagawa sentì le unghie affondare nella pelle morbida del suo gluteo. La sua eccitazione era sempre più evidente e vibrante. Il suo corpo era scosso da tremiti, il suo corpo era bollente ed iniziava a sudare.

Kyoya gli mordicchiò il collo, succhiandolo.

“Nella mia vita ho sempre seguito delle regole. Prima di tutte quella della prudenza, ma…

Tu finirai per farmi impazzire”.

Ryohei strusciò la guancia contro il suo petto.

“Non avrai paura di questo innocuo coniglietto?” gli chiese, iniziando a spogliarlo.

Hibari scoppiò a ridere.

“Tu sei tutto tranne che innocuo” scherzò.

Sasagawa gli sussurrò: “L’amore mal si accoppia con la prudenza. Bisogna osare”.

***

Reborn osservava Skull ridacchiare con il regista, dimenando le mani.

“Guarda come fa ‘la civetta’” borbottò.

< Preferisco quando lo fa come Punitore. Almeno so che dopo li ucciderà >. Accavallò le gambe e sorseggiò un caffè.

“Non avrei dovuto lasciarmi convincere ad andare con lui sul set. Potevo anche andare da solo a vedere se i ragazzi sono stati dimessi dall’ospedale” brontolò.

< Certo che il suo modo di muoversi è ipnotico. Non mi sorprende che Squalo si muova sempre come se stesse facendo una sfilata ed Anya sembri sempre ballare. Hanno preso da lui.

Anche da uomo è affascinante.

I suoi capelli poi…solo a vederli gli viene voglia di accarezzarli per sentire se quell’alta cresta sia dura come appare o in realtà morbida. Quando è punk sembra ancora più sfigato.

Però non posso fare a meno di chiedermi come sia quella cresta morbida.

Che pensieri mi vengono in mente?

Gli uomini non mi piacciono > rifletté Reborn.


	11. Cap.11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 14. Peccato.  
> Scritta per: #keywordschallenge.  
> Del gruppo: Non solo Sherlock ~ gruppo eventi multifandom.  
> Link pagina: https://www.facebook.com/groups/366635016782488/permalink/3067097253402904/

Cap.11

_And I scream from the top of my lungs_

Kyoko era seduta su un muretto, con le gambe incrociate e guardava davanti a sé, cercando di evocare dei piccoli fulmini.

Alzò il capo udendo un ruggito e notò che il drago di Byakuran stava solcando il cielo.

< Come fanno gli esseri umani senza poteri a non vedere tutto questo?

Insomma, fiamme, incantesimi e battaglie si svolgono ovunque intorno a noi! Sono proprio ciechi >.

Si mordicchiò il labbro fino a farlo arrossare.

< Come è cieco Takeshi. Non ha capito che farei qualsiasi cosa per riconquistarlo. Non fa altro che perdere tempo con Bianchi.

Quella non è la ragazza giusta per lui! >. Si alzò in piedi di scatto ed infilò le mani in tasca.

< Come io non sono quella adatta ad Hana. Spero che la mia amica se ne faccia una ragione. Vorrei tornare indietro, a quanto non aveva deciso di provarci con me.

Era tutto diverso allora >. Diede un calcio ad un sasso ed alzò lo sguardo, udendo un brusio di voci.

Si nascose dietro un muretto in parte sgretolato e vide Belphegor.

Quest’ultimo teneva i pugni chiusi, ritto in piedi davanti ad un giovane dai capelli blu.

“Tony, si vede che sei un plebeo. Stai dicendo un mucco di sciocchezze.

Io sono legato a quella rana e, come ogni principessa che si rispetti, voglio che diventi un principe.

Però non stiamo insieme” disse Belphegor.

Tony chinò il capo.

“Lui vorrebbe, però. Non capisci che così ferisci i suoi sentimenti?” domandò.

Belphegor piegò di lato il capo, rispondendogli: “Io ferisco tutti e ogni cosa. Sono uno dei peccati dei Varia”. Si alzò e abbassò sulle punte. “Questa accidia arde solo per te. Smettila di preoccuparti”.

Tony gli accarezzò la testa, passandogli le dita tra i capelli dorati.

“Io non volevo dirti niente” ammise.

Belphegor sussurrò: “Lo so. Peccato che io sia un genio e abbia capito tutto.

Ora devi andare a chiedere scusa anche a Ciel”.

Mare sospirò pesantemente.

“Io sono troppo grande per voi due. Lo avrei capito se mi aveste…”.

Belphegor si sporse sulle punte e gli posò un bacio sulle labbra.

“Shishishi” ridacchiò vedendo che l’altro s’irrigidiva, arrossendo.

“Ti abbiamo aspettato fino ad ora e lo avremmo fatto per qualche altro secolo. Questo vorrà pur dir qualcosa” disse Belphegor, facendogli l’occhiolino.

Tony si massaggiò il collo.

“Inoltre una principessa come me se volesse un amante non prenderebbe certo un francese”. Aggiunse Belphegor, facendogli l’occhiolino.

Tony gli sorrise.

Kyoko si allontanò sulle punte dei piedi.

< Il vero e unico peccato del nostro mondo è l’amore. Non c’è niente che sfasci e comprometta di più le nostre vite > pensò. Scrollò le spalle, mentre tra i suoi capelli castani si vedeva una ricrescita di capelli biondo chiaro.

La luce del sole illuminava l’ambiente circostante, riflettendosi nelle grandi vetrine dei negozi di Namimori.

La giovane si diresse a passo veloce verso l’ospedale, passandosi le mani sulle pieghe del vestito diverse volte.

Si fermò davanti alla porta, notando l’alta figura di suo fratello.

Ryohei le corse incontro gridando: “Sorellina!”.


	12. Cap.12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 49. Simbolo.  
> Scritta per: #keywordschallenge.  
> Del gruppo: Non solo Sherlock ~ gruppo eventi multifandom.  
> Link pagina: https://www.facebook.com/groups/366635016782488/permalink/3067097253402904/

Cap.12

_"What's going on?"_

Ianez lanciò in aria una moneta e la riprese al volo.

“Quindi vorresti scoprire cosa è successo a quel reuccio di cui mi parlavi?” domandò.

Reborn si calò il cappello davanti al viso, oscurandolo.

Erano seduti ad un tavolinetto davanti ad un bar, accomodati in delle sedie di metallo nero.

Gli rispose: “Se non è venuto di persona qui in Giappone, nonostante la mia chiamata, vuol dire che qualcosa gl’impedisce di lasciare la sua isola”. Si sporse. “Io mi sono sempre occupato di raccogliere informazioni. Se il mio sangue scorre nelle tue vene, dovresti riuscirci anche tu”.

Ianez si leccò le labbra.

“Per quanto sono felice di poter recuperare del tempo con il mio vecchio a fare cose divertenti. Io cosa ci ricavo?”.

Reborn accarezzò la testa di Lèon sulla spalla.

“Il tuo boss, Sandokan, ha sempre voluto incontrare il Principe. Questo è il momento migliore per cercare alleati.

Tra poco si decideranno le sorti geo-politiche del mondo.

Tu aiutami a scoprire questa cosa, io organizzo un incontro con Xanxus” rispose.

Léon fece scattare un paio di volte la lingua.

Ianez socchiuse gli occhi.

“Hai detto tu stesso che quell’isola non si può raggiungere” soffiò. Si portò una tazzina di caffè alle labbra e la sorseggiò.

< Questa sembra una faccenda pericolosa. Meglio mettere al corrente mia figlia di dove sto andando. Se dovessi sparire, lo farà sapere al boss > pensò.

Reborn posò l’altra mano sul calcio della pistola.

Rispondendogli: “Ho sentito dire che qualcuno a Tokyo ha delle informazioni al riguardo. Ti darò l’indirizzo”.

Ianez fissò la poca porzione del volto del genitore.

“Perché non vai tu?” domandò.

Reborn ghignò, mostrando i denti candidi.

“Questo re mi ha messo alla gogna. Se mi faccio vedere da uno dei suoi uomini o da uno dei suoi ‘generali’ rischio di finire morto o arrestato” spiegò.

Ianez scoppiò a ridere.

“Tutto questo è avvincente. Mi piace”.

Reborn notò che lanciava nuovamente la moneta e la riprendeva al volo.

“Quel giochetto pensavo lo facessero solo alcuni mafiosi di bassa categoria. È in voga anche tra voi pirati?” chiese.

Ianez scrollò il capo, facendo ricadere di lato il suo cappello a falde larghe.

“Questa moneta è un simbolo, per me”.

Reborn allungò le gambe sotto il tavolo.

“Non fraintendere. Non faccio testa o croce perché credo nella fortuna.

Non lo faccio nemmeno per scacciare gli spiriti o per noia” spiegò Ianez.

Si deterse le labbra.

“Questa moneta è quella con cui ho attivato un juke-box tanti anni fa. Misi una canzone e una ragazza si mise a ballare con me.

Il juke-box si ruppe e rigurgitò qualche moneta, compresa questa.

Quella giovane sarebbe diventata mia moglie, ma il matrimonio sarebbe stato come quella sera.

Tutto perfetto all’inizio e poi completamente a scatafascio ed in pezzi.

Perciò, quando credo che qualcosa non sia destinato a finire bene, tiro fuori la moneta”.

“Il simbolo della disfatta?” domandò Reborn.

“Il simbolo della mia perenne rinascita dopo ogni disfatta” rispose Ianez.

Reborn gli diede una pacca sulla spalla.

“Hai proprio presto tutto da me, figliolo” si congratulò.


	13. Cap.13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 84. Unicorno.  
> Scritta per: #keywordschallenge.  
> Del gruppo: Non solo Sherlock ~ gruppo eventi multifandom.  
> Link pagina: https://www.facebook.com/groups/366635016782488/permalink/3067097253402904/

Cap.13

_And I say, hey-ey-ey_

Haru stava in ginocchio dietro un cespuglio, con gli occhi arrossati. Fissava Tsuna e Gokudera seduti su un prato, sopra un lenzuolo da pic-nic.

“Iiih. Non pensi che Hibari-san ci morderà a morte? Non credo che questo rispetti molto le regole” sussurrò Sawada.

Hayato stava posizionando dei piatti di plastica colorati che estraeva da un ampio cestino.

“Non devi preoccuparti amore…”. Arrossì. “Cioè, spero di non offendervi se vi chiamo così. Solo che, dopo quello che è successo, ho avuto davvero paura di perdervi”.

Tsuna gli afferrò le mani nelle proprie.

Haru digrignò i denti silenziosamente.

“Non mi offendo, anzi” sussurrò Sawada.

“Beh, non credo che Hibari si arrabbierà. Voi siete stato male, parecchio. Lui sarà più che felice se prendete un po’ d’aria fresca dopo tutto quel tempo in ospedale.

Semplicemente dobbiamo lasciare tutto pulito come lo abbiamo trovato” disse Gokudera.

Tsuna annuì.

Una lacrima rigò il viso di Haru.

< Non posso sopportare che quei due stiano insieme > pensò, passandosi la mano sulla guancia. < Io avrei fatto di tutto per stare con Tsuna-sama.

Potevo confrontarmi con avversari come Kyoko o Yuni.

Però come si fa quando si ha davanti uno come Hayato? >. Strisciò via, avvertendo una fitta al petto.

< Lui è buono! Anche se litigavamo, eravamo amici. Lui sa essere tanto gentile >. Raggiunse un vicoletto e vi si nascose, si appallottolò su se stessa e scoppiò a piangere singhiozzando, abbracciandosi le gambe.

“Lui è una cosa purissima, come un unicorno. Ci assomiglia anche, con quegli occhi languidi e fumosi, quella pelle chiara e i capelli argentei.

Anzi, sono convinta che lui sia un unicorno trasformato in umano, come nei film” gemette.

< Come si può vedere una ninja mancata come me, una sgorbia che ha problemi ad usare le sue fiamme, quando si ha davanti un cielo perfetto come quello? >.

Singhiozzò a lungo. Udì dei passi e si rialzò in piedi di scatto, asciugandosi il viso con la mano.

I suoi occhi arrossati si posarono su un’altra figura femminile che le si stava avvicinando a passo veloce.

“Piangi?” chiese acida Hana.

Haru volse il capo.

“Cosa ci fai da queste parti?” cambiò discorso.

Hana rispose: “Non dovresti piangere per delle scimmie”. Si mise una ciocca di capelli neri dietro l’orecchio. “Non si dovrebbe mai piangere per amore”. Aggiunse con tono amaro.

Haru deglutì.

“Non mi hai risposto” sussurrò con un filo di voce.

“Sto cercando quell’orango tango idiota di Gokudera e quella scimmietta di Sawada” rispose Hana.

Haru allungò il braccio.

“Li trovi lì, al parco” rispose.

Hana annuì e si allontanò in quella direzione con passo deciso, tenendo i pugni serrati.

< Non vorrei chiedere proprio a quei due ‘baka’, ma… Se chiamo il boss di mio padre rischio qualche problema internazionale e gli esperti di problemi ‘mafiosi’ sono loro.

In fondo finiscono sempre nei guai, per una volta possono anche farlo per aiutare qualcun altro > pensò.

“Voi due!” gridò.

Tsuna cadde all’indietro a gambe all’aria con un gemito e Gokudera si mise davanti a lui, col capo alzato.

< Haru lo ha definito unicorno. A me sembra solo un micio spennacchiato > pensò Hana. 


	14. Cap.14

Cap.14

_I said hey, what’s going on?_

"Mi dispiace, ma con trentanove di febbre non vai da nessuna parte" borbottò Shamal, guardando il misuratore di temperatura.

Takeshi sbuffò sonoramente.

"Oh, andiamo!" si lamentò il ragazzo.

Shamal lo guardò con aria decisa.

"Ti ho visitato soltanto perché me lo ha chiesto Bianchi...". Iniziò a dire.

Yamamoto fece una smorfia.

"Se osi chiamarla mia adorata o simili, ti farò a fette anche con la febbre. Ci siamo intesi, neh?" domandò secco.

Shamal annuì e gli posò una mano sulla spalla.

"Io non curo le ragazze, ma posso fare un’eccezione. Sei il figlio di Tsuyoshi, ho la certezza che ti faresti ammazzare" borbottò.

Takeshi sbuffò e, si stese, sentendo l'altro che lo spingeva. Domandò: "Quindi non hai visto Tsuna e Hayato da nessuna parte?".

"No, ma stai tranquillo. Sono passati i tempi in cui il mio figlioccio si metteva nei guai. Ora ci tiene a vivere" lo rassicurò.

"Sarà, ma io sono preoccupato. A quest'ora dovevano essere già venuti a trovarmi" brontolò Takeshi. Sentiva la fronte scottargli e vedeva sfocato.

Shamal gli rimboccò le coperte.

"Ora ti prendo una tachipirina" lo rassicurò.

***

Tony s’inginocchiò ai piedi del letto ed infilò al dito di Takeshi l’anello decorato con delle piccole alucce spalancate.

“To-Tony?” chiese Yamamoto, arrossendo.

< Mi ha fatto compagnia e abbiamo passato un bellissimo pomeriggio. Non credevo che avrei trovato qualcuno che si divertisse quanto me a giocare a baseball al chiuso.

Certo, ora c’è parecchio disordine, ma così mi sono distratto ancor di più. Non mi sento neanche più la febbre.

Solo che poi Tony ha iniziato a comportarsi in modo strano > pensò.

“Voi siete il vero possessore del mare e mio boss, Capitano. Non dovete nasconderlo” disse Tony.

Takeshi si mordicchiò il labbro.

“Neh, ora che Byakuran mi ha ridato il mare, rischio di sentirmi come un dio. Forse non è un bene che tu mi dica anche queste cose” borbottò.

Anthonhy gli sorrise.

“Il mare protegge. Avvolge ciò che rischia di farsi male nelle sue grandi ali. Come la pioggia porta serenità, ma alle fiamme divine.

Voi non volete proteggere il piccolo fuguro dio degli dei?” domandò.

Takeshi fece una smorfia.

“Se faccio il dio degli dei potrò avvolgere e proteggere Tsuna. Mi piace” ammise.

Anthony gli porse la spada, nel momento in cui Takeshi la prese con la mano in cui teneva l’anello le ali si spalancarono.

“Gli Yamamoto nascono per questo. Per avvolgere con le loro ali i Vongola. Il mare a sua volta avvolge i Vongola e li protegge.

Ieyasu voleva solo tutelare suo fratello Riccardo” spiegò.

Takeshi ridacchiò.

“Eheh. Si vede proprio che voi ‘Mare’ siete gli ‘Scoglio’ dei Vongola. Ci sai fare con le parole.

Non ho dubbi che tu creda in quello che dici, ma si vede che non mi conosci. Io sarei troppo pericoloso come boss degli Yamamoto” mormorò.

Tony negò col capo.

“Inoltre lo deve fare Kakashi”. Aggiunse Takeshi. Vide il proprio riflesso nella lama della spada e se la rigirò tra le mani.

“Se Kakashi fosse boss, come potrebbe diventare nuovo imperatore del Giappone per servire Xanxus? Non volete forse che diventi imperatore del mondo intero con re e imperatori minori suoi vassalli?

Inoltre Iasu, una volta suo sposo, non sarebbe solamente solo legato alla famiglia degli Yamamoto, ma sarebbe imperatrice, come si confà alla sua vera natura” disse Tony. Socchiuse gli occhi. “Iasu è come una madre adottiva per me. So quanto soffre, costretto a camminare e a perdersi su questa terra, quando è una meravigliosa creatura volante. La sua boss arma da creatura fantasy alata è stata tramutata in un pesciolino rosso chiuso in una boccia. Kakashi, inoltre, odia ciò la causa e ciò che gli Yamamoto sono diventati. Lui è come un gentile padre adottivo e so che la famiglia lo farebbe a pezzi. Un artista come lui non potrebbe mai essere mafioso. Voi siete molto più forte”.

Takeshi s’impensierì, posando la spada sul comodino accanto alla sua mazza baseball.

“Umh. Ci hai pensato parecchio.

Yò! Ne hai altre motivazioni?” domandò.

“Hayato Scoglio sarà boss dei Vongola, Decimo per la precisione. Avere uno Yamamoto al suo fianco potrebbe proteggerlo” gli ricordò Tony.

“Avvolgere e proteggere il mio piccolo ‘celino’” bisbigliò Takeshi con voce inudibile.

< Ho sempre fatto quello che gli altri si aspettavano da me, ma ammetto che Tony riesce a portarmi motivazioni che spingono me dal profondo.

Non credevo di poter provare delle volontà così forti. Non pensavo di poter desiderare niente.

Forse avevo solo bisogno di lui, un guardiano fedele ed un amico su cui contare.

Lui è il mio Hayato. Ora capisco perché Tsuna ha così bisogno di lui >.

“Ci penserò. Però non diciamo a Kensuke che mi hai spronato tu o sarà geloso” borbottò.

Tony annuì vigorosamente.

“Mi farebbe a pezzi come minino a scoprirlo” ammise, facendogli l’occhiolino.

< Non ho potuto proteggervi durante lo scontro. Vi ho visto ferito così gravemente e ho pensato che ne sarei morto per il dolore.

Il minimo che posso fare è aiutarvi a trovare la vostra strada.

Ho paura d’imporvi quello che io penso sia meglio per voi, ma devo correre il rischio. Voglio essere al vostro fianco e accetterò anche se scoprirete che la vostra strada è solo vendere sushi come vostro padre > pensò Tony, grattandosi il collo.


	15. Cap.15

Cap.15

_Ooh, ooh ooh_

Gokudera lasciò cadere gli occhiali da vista per terra, il vetro era spaccato.

< Ho detto a Fairy che sarei tornato a casa per evitare che scoprissero che se n’era andato. Ho mentito > pensò. I capelli grigi gli ricaddero davanti al viso. Estrasse dalla cintura una serie di siringhe colme di veleno e le lanciò, queste esplosero addosso ai nemici.

“Attenti!”. “Via!”. Diverse voci di mafiosi si confusero, mentre nel polverone diversi correvano via dalle sostanze nocive.

< Non ho nessuna intenzione di farmi ammazzare. Ora so quanto la mia vita è importante. Me lo ha insegnato il ragazzo che amo > pensò Hayato. Saltò di lato e caricò una serie di bombe colme di veleno e fiamme del cielo nel meccanismo con la testa a forma di teschio in argento.

Sparò diverse volte dalle fauci del macchinario.

Alcuni avversari vennero falciati e volarono via.

Uri al suo fianco si era trasformato in un grosso ghepardo con le fiamme rosse della tempesta che ondeggiavano tra la peluria delle sue orecchie. Sbranava e affondava zanne ed unghie negli avversari, balzando per evitare attacchi e dando terribili zampate.

< Però dovevo attirare su di me tutte le minacce della Tokyo notturna. Appena siamo arrivati ci hanno riconosciuto.

Devono averci visto all’isola dei mafiosi. All’epoca ero imprudente e ho messo Fairy sotto tutti i riflettori.

Lui può emergere da solo, senza la mia nociva pubblicità.

Ora devo rimediare > pensò Scoglio. Balzò in avanti evitando dei colpi di proiettili e rotolò, rimettendosi in piedi.

Un serpentello con delle alucce candide sulla schiena sorvolò i nemici, facendo cadere delle bombe di dinamite cariche di veleno che esplosero a pioggia tra gli avversari.

Creò una barriera col sistema CAI. I cerchi di ossa vorticavano furiosamente.

Uno dei nemici puntò al viso di Hayato con un fucile. Una freccia lo colpì, mandandolo in pezzi.

Gokudera si voltò di scatto e socchiuse la bocca con aria sorpresa.

“G?” domandò interrogativo.

Quest’ultimo annuì.

“Mio fratello è nell’anello. Sono venuto ad evitare che ti ammazzino. Sei una tale delusione e un tale incapace che non dubito che succederebbe” disse secco.

Hayato gli chiese: “Perché mi aiuti?”.

_G guardò sua figlia Pearl saltellargli intorno, facendo sollevare la gonnellina e ondeggiare i suoi capelli argentei._

_“Non stai ferma un attimo. Sei tale e quale al mio fratellino” borbottò._

_“Papà, tu e lo zio siete gemelli” ricordò la piccola. In mano aveva un areoplanino di carta colorato._

_“In quei secondi di differenza io ho vissuto” scherzò il genitore._

< Perché, mio discendente, hai ereditato solo le parti migliori della mia famiglia > pensò G.

“Perché a Primo interessa che non succeda niente al futuro Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi… E tu sei importante per lui” rispose.

“Giotto non ha ancora capito che Fairy è degno di qualcosa di molto più importante che lo stupido posto da mafioso” borbottò Hayato.

< Certo che è notevole. Il sistema CAI l’ho inventato io, ma non sapevo sfruttarlo così bene. Probabilmente mio fratello ci sarebbe riuscito.

Se solo avesse deciso di usare appieno le sue doti, soprattutto la sua incredibile. Invece non utilizzava le sue fiamme e si focalizzava sul corpo a corpo, dove non era tanto bravo. Oppure provava il tiro con l’arco.

Su quello è completamente negato, come io non me la cavo con la pistola > rifletté G.


	16. Cap.16 Sharrkan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per: #30dayshathseptember di Non solo Sherlock ~ gruppo eventi multifandom.  
> Prompt: 13. "So cos'hai fatto la scorsa estate"

Cap.16 Sharrkan

_And I try, oh my god do I try_

“So cos’hai fatto la scorsa estate. Tu sei quello che ha attaccato la famiglia Mare, ti riconosco!” gridò Ianez, col battito cardiaco accelerato.

Guardava l’uomo davanti a lui, i capelli bianchissimi risaltavano in contrasto con la sua pelle abbronzata.

Strinse Tsunayoshi a sé, deglutendo a vuoto.

< Volevo aiutarlo, ma appena mi hanno visto hanno smesso entrambi di combattere.

Non sembra malvagio neanche lui, non vuole fare male ai ‘bambini’. Però io non sono piccolo come crede! > pensò Sawada, serrando i pugni.

“Se pensi che questo m’impedirà di tentare di portare a termine la missione per il mio re, ti sbagli. Non potrai sempre nasconderti dietro degli innocenti” disse lo spadaccino, facendo roteare la spada. Al collo aveva legata una catena dorata e spezzata.

Tsuna notò che ognuno dei suoi monili d’oro e le gemme preziose che indossavano emanavano delle fiamme di diverso tipo.

< Sono come delle box arma mischiate a degli anelli. Però allo stesso tempo hanno qualcosa di diverso. Non sono neanche come le spade o gli altri oggetti in cui s’incanalano le fiamme. Mi ricordano più la maschera di Torikabuto, che contenevano il suo spirito > rifletté.

“Non ho paura di nessun re! Sono convinto che non valga niente rispetto al mio ‘futuro imperatore dell’India’” disse secco Ianez. Spinse Sawada dietro di sé.

“Non permetto a nessuno d’insultare il mio sovrano” disse secco Sharrkan.

< Devo proteggere i segreti dell’isola e i suoi segreti, ma non mi aspettavo finisse così > pensò, facendo una smorfia.

Ianez disse secco: “Il mio boss Sandokan sarebbe venuto in prima persona a difendersi. Non avrebbe mandato un galoppino”.

La piazza dove si trovavano era illuminata dai lampioni e dalla luci di Tokyo.

Si vedevano i resti di panchine tagliate da fendenti e pali di metallo di cartelli ed indicazioni stradali ritorni su loro stessi.

“Non ti permetto di dire altro, miscredente! Quando nacque ogni trinisette ed ogni magia lo riconobbe, stelle cadenti salutarono il suo essere venuto al mondo! Sotto di lui ogni regno prospera nella pace” disse gelido Sharrkan. Il suo viso divenne impassibile.

Tsuna si domandò: < Che sia quello che ci ha aiutati coi suoi potere nella Battle Choice contro i Vindice? >.

Sharrkan lanciò una massiccia fiammata del sole.

Reborn atterrò davanti ad entrambi e con la pistola assorbì la fiamma, sparandola nuovamente potenziata contro l’assalitore.

< Non li avrebbe comunque presi in pieno. Si sarebbe scaricata a terra ai loro piedi. Voleva solo spaventarli, ma… Nessuno spaventa il ‘mio’ allievo e mio figlio > pensò.

“Caooos.

Non ci si vede da un po’” salutò.

Sharrkan sibilò: “Traditore. Finalmente c’incontriamo”. I suoi occhi brillarono di rabbia.

< Maledetto! Come osi farti rivedere dopo quello che hai fatto?! Hai abbandonato i tuoi amici! Hai idea di quanti sono morti per la tua codardia?! >.

Reborn ghignò.

< Non avresti potuto battermi quando ero solo un bambino. Come pensi di poterlo fare adesso?

È impressionante quanto poco sia invecchiato. La loro isola magica dev’essere un regno che ha sconfitto il tempo.

Anche se non dovrei parlare proprio io che sono stato Arcobaleno > pensò.

Ianez s’inginocchiò.

“Andiamo Tsuna, questo è il momento ideale per scappare. La città è troppo pericolosa a quest’ora e qualcosa mi dice che qui si sta per scatenare uno scontro terribile” sussurrò all’orecchio di Sawada.

“Non mi va di lasciare Reborn da solo” gemette Tsuna.

Ianez gli fece un sorriso rassicurante.

“Resto io con mio padre” sussurrò.

Tsuna serrò le labbra.

< Se resto qui, rischio di fomentare questa battaglia. Trovo stupido che ognuno porti avanti i suoi re come trovo sciocco uccidersi per stabilire chi sia il boss della Mafia migliore.

Sento che andrà tutto bene > pensò.

“Va bene. Sono sicuro che insieme ve la possiate cavare” mormorò. Si voltò versò Reborn. “Limitati a sconfiggerlo”.

Reborn annuì.

< Non voglio certo mettermi contro il suo re. Inoltre se lo uccidessi, Tsuyoshi sarebbe il primo a ricordarmi che è un generale dello stesso re staccandomi la testa dal collo > pensò.

“Ottimo. Ora vai” sussurrò Ianez, guardando Tsunayoshi correre via.


	17. Cap.17 Lo Chef

Cap.17 Lo Chef

_I try all the time, in this institution_

Tsuna incrociò le braccia dietro la schiena e arrossì.

“Quindi non lo dirai a Squalo?” domandò. Si mordicchiò l’interno della guancia.

< I Varia sarebbero tutti concordi nel rimproverarmi. Non capirebbero perché mi sono messo a rischio > pensò.

Ling sospirò, e si piegò in avanti, guardando il viso. “Lo sai che è stato rischioso?” chiese.

Tsuna annuì, serrando i pugni, e rispose: “Non volevo girare di notte in quella zona pericolosa, ma era per una buona causa. Una cosa davvero importante, per aiutare il padre di una mia amica”.

< Sono fuggito da uno scontro pericoloso, ma sono finito in una imboscata. Mi sono ritrovato circondato da nemici.

Però prima di poter combattere e arrivata questa ‘ragazza’ > pensò.

La giovane donna si piegò in avanti, facendo ondeggiare la lunga treccia di capelli neri e gli passò la mano tra i capelli castani, scompigliandogli le ciocche larghe due dita.

“Non preoccuparti, resterà il nostro piccolo segreto. 

Però devi promettermi che la prossima volta avvertirai un adulto” disse.

Tsuna annuì un paio di volte.

“Inoltre anche lo chef alle volte ne combina qualcuna”. Aggiunse Hibari, ticchettandosi l’indice sottile sulle labbra.

“Lo chef?” chiese Tsuna, sgranando gli occhi.

“Sì, così chiamo mio fratello Squalo. Penso che siano i momenti in cui è più se stesso… Anche se non fa altro che parlare del suo Boss” rispose Ling.

Tsuna ridacchiò. “Squalo è fatto così. Ogni volta che Xanxus non c’è, non fa altro che parlarne sognante. Io lo trovo divertente confermò.

Ling piegò di lato il capo e raccontò: “La cosa più divertente da noi è quando lo chef si mette a cantare le canzoni liriche o di musica classica italiana d’altri tempi. Certe volte balla anche.

Bisogna dire che è raro vederlo contento, succede soprattutto sotto Natale. Però cerchiamo di comportarci bene anche per sentirlo fare così”.

“Vorrei vederlo anche io _mamma_ Squalo fare così” ammise Tsuna. Si grattò le spalle, per qualche attimo comparvero delle grandi ali da fata sulla sua schiena, ma scomparvero in una serie di scintille di fiamme divine.

“Perché non lo aiuti in cucina? Vedrai che sarà contento e lo farà” propose la giovane cinese, accarezzandogli la guancia.

“Grazie!” gridò solare Sawada, chiudendo gli occhi. < Sembra proprio I-pin adulta. Spero che la mia piccola, crescendo, diventi così. Bella, dolce, con la testa sulle spalle, ma che fa il lavoro che ama, pur rimanere brava a combatterlo.

Chissà se I-pin ama anche cucinare la cucina tipica cinese, oltre che farne consegne a domicilio > rifletté.

“Perché lavori in una cucina francese?” le domandò.

“Per lo stesso motivo per cui lo fa Squalo. I più grandi chef del mondo erano francesi” narrò lei. Lo prese per mano e lo condusse a una panchina sotto a un lampione arancione che ogni tanto si spegneva. “Poi qui facciamo un sacco di sperimentazioni e cerchiamo di prendere il meglio da tutte le cucine del mondo. Ogni luogo può insegnare tanto con le loro tradizioni”.

“Allora siete degli artisti!” disse Tsuna, spalancando la bocca ad o.

La giovane gli lasciò andare la mano e si sedette sulla panchina, accavallò le gambe e appoggiò una mano sul fianco.

Tsuna batté le ali da fata e si arrampicò accanto a lei.

“Cerchiamo di fare dei piccoli capolavori. Forse siamo un po’ troppo pieni di noi, ma ci proviamo” si vantò Hibari.

“Beh, Squalo in fondo è la ‘Superbia’ dei Varia” scherzò Tsuna. Dimenando le gambe e i piedi.

La giovane donna ridacchiò, mostrando i denti candidi.

< Sono contento che mi aiuterà, non avrei voluto far preoccupare Squalo inutilmente. Lui sa essere tanto apprensivo quando si tratta di noi ‘ragazzi’ > pensò.


	18. Cap.18

Cap.18

_And I pray, oh my god do I pray_

Hayato spalancò la finestra e lasciò che l’aria fresca entrasse, chiudendo gli occhi. Inspirò a pieni polmoni e si voltò.

“Non dovresti portare tutti i pacchi da solo” disse.

< Ancora non riesco a crederci che siamo stati accettati da quello scuola per geni. Potremo davvero frequentare un liceo qui a Tokyo che si trova di fronte a quello di Fairy!

Potrò guardarlo tutti i giorni dalla finestra diventare una divinità.

Anche se mi chiedo se Takeshi sia voluto venirci solo per far contento suo padre > rifletté.

Takeshi posò una pila di pacchi vicino alla porta e si passò il dorso della mano sulla fronte.

“Neh, pensi che non ce la faccio?” domandò.

Scoglio incrociò le braccia al petto e lo guardò con aria severa.

“Penso che ti sei rimesso per miracolo. Potevi rimanere paralizzato” disse secco.

Yamamoto posò una fotografia di bianchi su un mobiletto di legno.

“Eheh. Quella è storia vecchia” disse. Chiuse gli occhi e gli fece un sorriso solare. “Anno nuovo, vita nuova”.

“Il fatto che stiamo per iniziare il liceo non ci autorizza a dimenticare il passato” brontolò Hayato.

< Anche perché Tokyo si deve ancora riprendere dallo scontro di Reborn. Non immaginavo avesse una potenza simile.

Certo, è il migliore degli Hitman, ma sembra voler a tutti i costi nascondere la sua reale forza.

Forse perché non vuole dare problemi ai Vongola. O forse perché zio sta scappando da se stesso.

Papà dice sempre che è colpa sua e di un suo atto di codardia se nonno Salvatore è morto > rifletté.

Takeshi si diresse verso le scale.

“Fatti aiutare” gemette Gokudera.

< Stiamo appena iniziando a convivere ed è già così difficile la situazione. Prevedo tempi difficili > pensò.

“Gokudera!” si sentì chiamare. Si voltò e vide Tsuna entrare dalla finestra.

“Amore…” bisbigliò, arrossendo.

Tsunayoshi incassò il capo tra le spalle, avvampando a sua volta.

“Guarda cosa sono riuscito ad ottenere” disse, girandosi intorno.

Takeshi entrò nuovamente, portando con sé dei borsoni e sgranò gli occhi.

Disse: “Sono ali? Sono fantastiche?!”.

Gokudera fissò le grandi ali da farfalla di Tsunayoshi.

“Ora sì che siete una farfalla” ammise.

Tsuna sussurrò: “Ti piacciono? A me molto”. Deglutì. “Penso che possano venire anche ad Enma. Sarebbe bellissimo se le avessimo entrambi per l’inizio delle lezioni”.

“Vi stanno divinamente… amore” ammise Hayato.

< Da quando ha rischiato di perdere Tsuna sta dimostrando molto di più il suo amore. Sta anche facendo vedere un po’ del suo vero carattere.

Sono così orgoglioso > pensò Yamamoto, gongolando.

Tsuna raggiunse Hayato e gli prese la mano nella propria.

“Pensi che piaceranno anche agli altri?” domandò.

“Certo” si affrettò a rispondere Hayato.

Takeshi disse: “Ho sentito dire che _senpai_ Ryohei ha iniziato a lavorare. Però possiamo passare a fargliele vedere appena è libero”.

Tsuna saltellò sul posto.

“Non vedo l’ora”.

Hayato corrugò la fronte.

< Non vorrei che Fran tentasse di mangiarlo scambiandolo per una farfalla. Alle volte ‘il gemello’ di Chrome prende fin troppo seriamente il suo soprannome di Rana > pensò.

“Sono convinto che le troverà Estreme” scherzò.

I tre ragazzi scoppiarono a ridere. 


	19. Cap.19

Cap.19

_I pray every single day_

La luce del sole illuminava le placche dei coccodrilli che stavano posizionati sotto un filo sospeso in aria.

“Potrei semplicemente prenderli a calci” disse secco Xanxus.

Gli animali facevano scattare i denti e cercavano di afferrarlo con dei morsi al volo.

Il boss dei Varia camminava lungo il filo, con una pila di libri sulla testa e un pesante vaso tra le braccia. Il suo viso era bluastro ed era deformato in una smorfia.

Skull lo fissava seduto su dei gradini di pietra.

“Assolutamente no. Concentrati sull’esercizio”.

Xanxus borbottò: “Imparare a camminare come un damerino non mi renderà un buon re. Preferirei prendere a calci la feccia e fare altro”.

Skull roteò gli occhi.

“Resisti” ordinò.

Letterman, che fissava l’allenamento, scosse il capo.

< Decisamente non ha preso la resistenza dei suoi genitori. Manuel sarebbe scappato almeno dieci volte ad una prova simile > pensò. Si allontanò, mentre il vento faceva ondeggiare lungo le sue spalle un mantello verde-acqua leggero. < D’altro canto, io avevo molta più disciplina di lui alla sua età >. Le sue orecchie aguzze tremarono. < Mi chiedo se almeno uno dei miei figli l’abbia ereditata >.

Notò Tsuyoshi intento a pescare del pesce da un fiumiciattolo nel giardino dei Vongola a mani nude.

“Sapete che qui a Villa Vongola c’è il Nono. Non è rischioso per la vostra libertà frequentare questi luoghi?” domandò.

Tsuyoshi utilizzò un coltello per uccidere i pesci, decapitandoli, iniziando a spellarli.

“Manuel non è più una minaccia. Non temo possa farmi del male od obbligarmi all’obbedienza” rispose.

Scaglie volarono tutt’intorno ed i pesci furono abilmente spinati.

L’elfo domandò: “Come mai? Pensi che rispetterà il fatto che hai cambiato vita per i tuoi figli?

Non rispetta i suoi, nonostante gli voglia bene”.

“No, non è questo” rispose Tsuyoshi. I lunghi capelli rossi legati dietro le sue spalle ondeggiavano mossi dal vento.

< Avevano ragione coloro che dicevano che la Decima generazione avrebbe potuto combattere la stagnazione dei nostri giorni. Il mio sesto senso Vongola mi dice che l’aria del cambiamento è vicina, ma anche delle tempeste pericolose si ammassano all’orizzonte > pensò.

“Allora cosa?” domandò Letterman. Si accomodò su una roccia umida vicino a lui accavallando le gambe.

“Stiamo entrambi aspettando qualcosa. Ora che sono tornato in attività e ho di nuovo i miei peccati è solo questione di tempo prima che succeda” rispose.

“Non mi volete dire cosa?” sussurrò Letterman.

“Stiamo aspettando il ritorno del nostro re.

Usumi ha utilizzato le sue arti oscure da dio della pioggia per maledirci, separarci e privarci di ogni forza o volontà. Eppure adesso stiamo tornando. Le nostre fiamme si rinvigoriscono.

Ho sentito nuovamente parlare degli altri generali.

Come me sono liberi e di nuovo pronti a combattere” spiegò Tsuyoshi.

“Tu e Manuel valete come un generale solo?” domandò Letterman. Avvertì un certo languirono vedendo che Tsuyoshi raccoglieva delle alghe dal fondo del fiume.

“Sì. Il ‘mio re’ è stato un po’ come il padre che non abbiamo mai avuto. Lui sa cosa vuol dire il fatto che siamo come gemelli” rispose quest’ultimo.

“Siete gemelli irrelati nel tempo” disse Letterman.

Tsuyoshi legò insieme il sushi con dello spago estratto dalle tasche.

“Esattamente.

Le nostre anime sono una sola” rispose Tsuyoshi, porgendogli una delle alghe senza pesce.

“Spero tu abbia ragione” rispose Letterman.

L’odore del pesce fresco si diffondeva per la zona e di sottofondo risuonava il gorgoglio del fiume.


	20. Cap.20

Cap.20

_For a revolution._

Genkishi si sedette accanto a Tony, intento a lanciare una palla da baseball per riprenderla al volo col suo guanto.

“Ti ricordi quando ci andavamo noi a quella scuola per geni? C’era quella pianta di limoni transgenica con cui avevamo fatto le prove che voleva ucciderti” sussurrò lo spadaccino. Si nascose il viso sotto un gran cappello da baseball. “Una volta Spanner ci restò quasi secco”.

Tony fece un mezzo sorriso ed annuì.

“Certo che me lo ricordo. Purtroppo è ancora lì nel cortiletto della scuola” sussurrò.

< Ultimamente è sempre depresso, come Gamma. Non so come tirarlo su di morale e non voglio faccia la fine di Oniki > pensò.

“Già, Po. Gl’insegnanti non hanno a cuore le sorti degli studenti” rispose.

Mare rispose: “Quella è una scuola mafiosa che fa finta di non esserlo. Il tasso di mortalità è degno di una scuola per boss o per hitman”.

< Da quando sono tornato mio padre cerca di essere una persona migliore, di trattarmi meglio. Vorrei aiutarlo. Si vede che non vuole essere il mostro che è diventato.

Peccato che così finisca solo per farmi odiare di più da Mochida e dagli altri > pensò.

“Eppure ne siamo usciti vivi” rispose Genkishi.

“Sì, siamo sopravvissuti” rispose Tony. Prese un profondo respiro. “Gen?”.

“Po?” rispose l’altro, incrociando le gambe.

Tony si grattò la spalla, guardando in alto.

“È vero che ultimamente i robot a cui lavoriamo sono agitati?” chiese.

“Sì, persino Byakuran-sama è preoccupato”

Tony strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare

“Il tuo hell ring cosa dice?”

“Niente di buono. Pulsa di energia demoniaca. Avrei preferito che Ryohei non venisse a lavorare da noi proprio in questo periodo

Tony annuì.

“Il Capitano ci tiene a quel Sasagawa. Inoltre mi sembra di conoscerlo, era uno dei bambini che ho salvato da Atlantide. Sarà meglio tenerlo d’occhio ed evitare che succeda qualcosa di male” mormorò, chiudendo gli occhi.

Genkishi si alzò in piedi.

“Cosa pensi di fare se la situazione dovesse peggiorare? Kakashi si farebbe ammazzare per difenderti, ed anche Iasu, ma non mi sembra una buona idea” gli disse, infilando le mani in tasca.

“Ho intenzione di cercare un mercenario immortale. Voci dicono che mi abbia sempre protetto, anche se non so perché. Voglio farmi allenare da lui” spiegò Anthony.

Genkishi gli ricordò: “Potrebbe essere solo una leggenda”.

“Potrebbe, ma io voglio diventare più forte. Non voglio far mai più capitare qualcosa al Capitano Takeshi” rispose Mare.


End file.
